Remise en question
by moonlee
Summary: Sumiré est virée de son club, que va t elle faire? Tachibana s'inquiète...vrt dsl pour ce résumé pourri...Ne parlons pas du titre... New chap le 12! N'hésitez pas à me reviewer
1. Default Chapter

- Sumiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Le ballon était pour toi ! Tu ne sais pas rattraper les passes ou quoi ?

Et en faire ? Tu sais en faire des passes ?

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Bon. Je demande un temps mort.

Sumiré ! Faut que je te parle. Reste-là. Les autres, aller prendre l'air ! Compris !

« Et voilà, encore un match de perdu. Même en match amical, je fais perdre mon équipe. Je suis vraiment nulle. »

- Sumiré ! Combien de fois te l'ai-je répéter ? Il faut que tu te déplace sur le terrain ! MO-BI-LE, C-O-N-C-E-N-T-R-É-E. Et ne pas faire sa mijoré quand l'adversaire est un peu intimidant ! Tu comprends ? Tu vois quand tu [...]

« Pourquoi je continue le basket ? Pourquoi je participe aux matchs ? Je pourrais demander à être remplaçante [...]

- Le ballon tu vois c'est ton ami, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de le prendre à tes adversaires

« Oui mais si je demande ça, je ne serais plus utile à l'équipe et l'entraîneur ne me fera plus jouer.

- Et puis les paniers Sumiré ! Les paniers ! Tend plus tes jambes, prend plus d'élan, met tes bras comme ça [...]

« Pas que je sois très utile là mais je suis contente de jouer. Oui je suis nulle mais j'aime le basket. C'est ça le problème finalement. Et puis jouer toute seule n'a aucun sens, pour s'entraîner oui, mais tout le temps...S'entraîner ? S'entraîner, oui c'est ça, je manque d'entraînement. Je ne me suis jamais entraîner seule en plus des cours de basket. Parce que pour moi les matchs ce n'était pas très important, que l'on perde ou que l'on gagne c'était pareil. Mais maintenant je me rend compte de l'importance de la victoire pour les autres, j'ai l'impression d'être un boulet pour l'équipe. Je dois m'entraîner plus sérieusement, par respect pour mes coéquipières, pour au moins me mettre à leur niveau. Et pour pouvoir continuer de jouer et d'être heureuse de le faire. Les filles seront rassurées si elles voient que je prend le basket plus au sérieux, elles auront de nouveau confiance en moi. Nous donnerons toutes le meilleure de nous-même et nous gagnerons ! »

- SUMIRÉ !

- Hum ?! Oui ? Je suis là.

- [soupir]. Sumiré, je te le dit tout le temps : soit plus présente sur le terrain et c'est aussi valable quand ton entraîneur te parle !

M. Hirashi hurlait maintenant. Elle n'avait encore rien écouté. Décidément les matchs et sumiré ça n'allait pas.

- Ecoute sumiré, je sais que tu adores le basket mais ce que tu n'assimiles pas c'est que nous on fait aussi de la compétition. Et nous voulons gagner ! Je veux que mon équipe gagne et progresse. Et je ne crois pas que tu pourras suivre...

Sumiré n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle va être virée ! virée de l'équipe parce qu'elle n'a pas assez l'esprit de compétition ! Elle n'a pas assez de « hargne ». Il est vrai que contrairement aux filles, une fois un match perdu, elle est un peu triste, mais ça passe alors que les autres, après une défaite, s'entraînent encore plus et veulent encore plus gagner le prochain match ! Pas sumiré. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne désir pas progresser bien au contraire ! Surtout avec Akané qui a repris le basket et qui veut « sérieusement » y jouer pour gagner et devenir le meilleur ! Seulement elle ne comprend pas pourquoi l'on doit gagner pour s'améliorer. Mais bon...De toute façon c'est vrai qu'elle ne fait pas excessivement d'efforts...Elle veut juste être avec ses amis et faire le sport qu'elle aime.

Au souvenir de Tachibana, elle sourit. Ah, Akané et Hiiragi...Ils se motivent l'un l'autre, s'engueulent mais progressent ensemble.

« Akané... »

- Sumir

Elle sursaute à l'appelle de son nom

- Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais je pense que tu devrais arrêter le basket, en compétition je veux dire ; et penser à ce qu'il représente pour toi. Si tu décides que tu aimes trop le basket, l'équipe et finalement les matchs, pour arrêter ; et que tu te décides à t'entraîner sérieusement pour t'améliorer, alors je songerais à te réintégrer. En attendant tu peux toujours trouver des amis pour jouer – sans enjeux -.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Je ne veux plus de toi, tu nous gênes.

Elle n'a même pas été dire au revoir aux filles. Trop mal pour ça. Maintenant elle est assise sur un banc, dans le parc derrière le gymnase.

Elle en veut à l'entraîneur, elle s'en veut.

« Si vraiment cela n'avait pas d'importance, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal ? Si malheureuse ? »

Les larmes ne cessent de couler le long de ses joues. La tête dans les mains, repliée sur elle-même, sumiré pleure et pleure encore. Pas tant d'avoir été virée mais plutôt parce qu'elle s'est sentie chassée d'un endroit où elle se sentait bien, où elle avait des amis, où l'on partageait les mêmes joies, les mêmes tristesses.

Seulement il est vrai que depuis quelque temps, surtout avec l'arrivée de M.Hirashi, l'esprit a changé. On ne joue plus de match pour jouer mais pour gagner. « L'important c'est de participer » n'est plus de mise. Il faut gagner au moins de temps en temps.

M.Hirashi n'est pas un mauvais entraîneur. Il conçoit que l'on s'amuse en jouant mais il veut quand même – et c'est normal – que chacun donne le meilleur de lui et fasse des effort. Sans pour autant se rendre malade à force d'entraînements. Pour lui, la victoire est une récompense pour tout le travail que l'équipe fournit, cela prouve que les joueuses ont progressées.

« Il faut que cela vienne de vous... » comme il le disait déjà lors de son arrivée.

Finalement ses pas l'ont menés jusqu'au terrain de basket où s'entraîne habituellement l'équipe de Kouzu. Elle se dirige directement vers les gradins.

- Idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?!

- Qui c'est que tu traites d'idiot ? Crrétin !

- Grrr...

- Oh et la balle là ? Putain Hiiragi !

- Quand tu sauras jouer on verra monsieur « jme la joue et je loupe le panier »

- Tu vas mle payer !

- Oh calmez-vous là, z'êtes débiles ou quoi ?! On fait un match d'ENTRAINEMENT là ! On se CONCENTRE ! Imbéciles heureux ! Kanémoto ! du thé !

- Mais...Heu... je joue là !

- Tu sors ! Remplacement ! 10 minutes

- Quoiii !

A peine arrivée sumiré rigolait déjà.

- Non mais ceux là alors. Y'a pas une équipe qui leur ressemble ! Quand on pense qu'ils sont vraiment amis...

Son regard suit à nouveau les mouvements d'Akané.

- Akané...

Elle éprouve des sentiments très fort pour lui. « Plus que lui pour moi en tout cas... »

Celui-ci est entrain de parcourir tout le terrain à une vitesse éclaire. « Qu'il est beau tout de même ». Sous l'effort, pour une fois, il paraissait concentré, ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude sous l'effet de la vitesse. Il avait l'air heureux de jouer. Sumiré l'admirait pour sa combativité, elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais. Ses airs ronchons la faisait rire. « Il têtu, pire qu'une mule, mais je l'adore. »

Un jour c'est sûr, il deviendra un grand joueur ; surtout si Hiiragi reste avec lui.

« Hiiragi qui a toujours l'air distant, que l'on ne voit pas rire très souvent. Sa rencontre avec Akané leur a fait du bien à tout deux. Il leur manquait quelque chose, et c'était l'autre. »


	2. chapitre 2

Voilà la suite! j'espère que cela vous plaira!

Hiiragi courait maintenant après Tachibana, celui-ci ne voulant plus lâcher le ballon. Harumoto s'en mêle et lui saute dessus. Cela finit en pagaille générale, comme d'habitude...

- [soupir] C'est bon les débiles, on arrête pour aujourd'hui. J'en peux plus.

Sumiré rejoint Minéfuji et Saeki sur le terrain.

- Tiens, salut ma ptite !

- Oh ? chochotte t'es venue ! Mais t'avais pas entraînement toi aussi ?

- Heu...Si, si mais on a finit plus tôt. Comment vont les garçons ?

- Humph.

- Minéfuji est contrariée car ils ne sont pas assez sérieux.

Sumiré esquisse un sourire :

- Oui j'avais remarqué mais ils sont ainsi et c'est peut-être pas plus mal...

- Un peu de rigueur ça aiderait quand même. Mais bon.

C'est vrai mais on les aime comme ça ! n'est-ce pas sumiré ? lui lance mika, qui n'en manque jamais une pour embarrasser la petite brune.

Et voilà celle-ci qui vire au rouge foncé.

Les membres de kouzu posés sur un banc de l'autre côté du terrain, essuient leur visage en sueur avec de grosses serviettes éponges.

Tachibana et Hiiragi observe le coin des quatre jeunes femmes.

- Tiens, sumiré n'a pas l'air très en forme aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui ? Je vois pas de différence dit le moustachu

- Si c'est vrai elle est pas pareil que d'habitude. T'es pas observateur Harumoto.

- Oh ça va le blondinet hein !

- De quoi ?

- Arrêtez vous deux ! Vous n'êtes pas fatigués ? J'peux vous faire du thé si vous voulez ! ;-)

Et ils partent tous dans un grand éclat de rire.

Hiiragi se tourne vers Tachibana. Toujours entrain d'observer sumiré (qui fait de grand gestes maladroits avec de la fumée lui sortant des oreilles, signe que mika a bien réussit son coup et ne lâche pas le morceau !), il a l'air soucieux. Mais dès qu'il s'aperçoit qu'Hiiragi le regarde, il reprend son air habituel.

- Humph.

- Humph.

Ils se comprennent. ;-)

- Salut.

Le jeune homme se tient maintenant derrière la jeune fille aux cheveux court, les mains dans les poches, sa serviette autour du cou et une paille dans la bouche

- Oh akané ! Bonjour ! je t'ai pas vu arriver.

Tout bas : « ça m'étonne pas... »

- On rentre ensemble si t'es prêt alors ?

Visiblement elle hâte de s'éclipser...

- Tu m'payes un bœuf au riz ?

Elle sourit. - C'est d'accord !

« ça c'est bizarre, elle accepte jamais sans rien dire normalement »

Sumiré s'adresse aux autre :

- Bon à demain vous !

Les chœurs :

- A demaiinn !

Hiiragi :

- Humph.

Tachibana :

- Humph.

(« à demain, bonne soirée » donc. ( traduction de l'auteur) lol)

Au resto :

- Raah trop bon ce bœuf au riz sumiré !

- Heureuse qu'il te plaise akané.

Le menton appuyé sur ses mains elle le regardait d'un air ravi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?

- Toi ! répond sumiré avec des yeux rieurs

Akané avale de travers. Un instant plus tard, sumiré réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire.

- Je veux dire...Te voir manger de si bon appétit me ravie !

- kofkof hum bon. Tu veux quelque chose ? Une glace ?

-Oh oui avec plaisir !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est rare qu'il me propose de m'inviter. En tout cas ça me fait drôlement plaisir ! »

S'adressant au serveur :

- Vous pouvez rajouter une glace sur la facture siou plaît ?

Sumiré fait les gros yeux.

- Comment ?! c'est moi qui doit tout payer ? Tu n'es qu'un mufle akané !

- Allezz, arrête de râler sumiré ! Tu sais bien que j'ai pas de fric ! Tiens goûte donc mon bœuf.

Et il lui enfourne une grosse cuillérée de riz dans la bouche.

- Hick !

Elle devient soudain rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est ki y'a ?

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, sumiré prend la carafe d'eau et la boit d'une seule traite.

- Y'a trop de piment dans ton truc ! T'es taré !

- Ah bon ? J'sens rien moi.

Sur le chemin du retour, sumiré reste en retrait. Akané devant, l'air nonchalant, mâchouille un cure dent. D'habitude c'est elle qui lui pose des question, qui le fait parler. Ce soir, rien, pas un mot. « Elle est vraiment pas dans son assiette ».

Juste avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle, akané l'interpelle.

- Hey sumiré !

- Oui ?

- T'as l'air triste aujourd'hui. Te fais pas de bile pour rien, ok ?

- Ok akané, t'inquiète. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

« Mais bon sang, où est passé son vrai sourire ? Il me manque. »


	3. chapitre 3

_Hello! Encore un p'tit chapitre. J'sais pas si ça se voit mais j'essaie de faire dans l'hûmoûr parfois...Est-ce que vous trouvez ça sympa? _

_Enjoy! _

_PS: je suis désolé pour la présentation mais j'arrive pas à sauter des lignes...sur word c tout "bo" mais là...(si en passant vous pouviez mdire comment faut faire... :-)) Du coup j'ai mis une "vraie" ligne pour séparer...En espérant que je trouverais un jour le moyen de faire des lignes blanches!_

* * *

Sumiré hésitait. Elle aimerait bien se jeter au cou d'Akané, tout lui raconter, lui dire combien elle se sent triste. Elle a besoin de réconfort. Mais elle n'ose pas. Elle ne peut pas. Akané ne réagira peut-être pas bien, alors elle se contente de le regarder s'éloigner, là, immobile sur le pas de la porte « Akané ». Au moment où elle rentrait chez elle, akané, lui, se retournait comme si il avait entendu un appel.

* * *

Akané, allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, regardait le plafond avec insistance. Pensait-il au basket ? À ses matchs ? À ses amis ? À sumiré ? Demandons-lui : 

- Humph.

À sumiré donc. Vraiment, il s'inquiétait pour elle.

- Eh Oh ! J'ai rien dit moi !

Oui, bon. Passons à l'autre chambre alors.

* * *

Une forme informe s'agite, elle se tourne et se retourne sur le lit. L'édredon se plie et se déplie comme un accordéon. 

Décidément, sumiré n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Que pourrait-elle faire ? Demander de l'aide à akané pour son entraînement ? Non pas question. Il va se moquer d'elle et diras non de toute façon. « Faut pas rêver ».

L'édredon se redresse mue par une soudaine détermination :

- Bon ! très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me débrouiller toute seule et je deviendrai meilleure sans l'aide de personne !

* * *

Le matin s'est enfin levé, Sumiré aussi. Finalement. Elle s'étire en baillant devant sa fenêtre. Le soleil est à peine paru. Il est tôt, pour une fois elle sera en avance au lycée. 

Elle prend son petit déjeuné et enfile son uniforme. En passant devant la glace, elle est rassurée. Elle n'a pas l'air trop mal en point, juste fatiguée.

« Un p'tit peu déprimée peut-être...Mais bon ça devrait aller, je sais que qu'il me reste à faire maintenant, je n'ai plus de raison d'être triste. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour me reconstituer une figure plus joyeuse, le temps d'aller au lycée suffira. »

Mais en face de chez elle quelqu'un l'attend.

- Hoï sumiré !

- Oh...Akané...Salut ! Bien dormi ?

- Humph.

- T'es en avance ce matin dis donc !

- Ouais, j'étais prêt.

« Ah bon il était « prêt », mais c'est pas possible ça ! Il dort toujours à cette heure là ! et même au-delà ! J'comprend pas. »

Mais toi aussi t'es en avance sumiré...

« Ben oui je tenais pas particulièrement à ce qu'on aille au lycée ensemble ce matin, je voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état. En plus ça me demande beaucoup d'effort de paraître comme d'habitude là, tant pis alors. On verra bien. »

Tu n'allais pas me réveiller ? Tu me laisses tomber ou quoi ? J'aurais fait comment moi pour me lever?

D'une voix lasse sumiré répond :

- J'sais pas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es levé non ?!

- ...

- Bon, on y va ?

- Ouais

« Akané...J'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit réveillé juste pour pouvoir m'accompagner au lycée... »

- Dis akané, comment ça se fait que tu te sois réveillé si tôt ?

- Ben, en fait, tu vois j'ai mangé un truc hier soir qu'est pas passé et...

- Ok, ok oublie les détails ! T'as eu une indigestion quoi ! On va pas en faire un plat...

- Ben si justement... :-)

- Bref, t'as pas réussi à dormir ?

- Ouais c'est ça.

- Ah bon.

- ...

- ...

« Donc c'était pas pour moi. Il s'agit juste d'une coïncidence. »

Tachibana observait sumiré du coin de l'œil. Elle paraissait bien pâle. Ses grand yeux étaient légèrement gonflés ; ses lèvres habituellement rosées, un peu blanches.

« Tsss... »

Elle tourne soudainement sa tête vers lui. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il porte une vive attention à ses lacets.

- Ah, mes lacets sont défaits. Pars devant, je te rejoins.

- Ok, j'y vais

* * *

Seulement akané n'avait pas vu qu'au coin de la rue étaient regroupés cinq gars entrain de fumer, à l'air peu sympathique. Leur uniforme n'était pas du coin, akané ne le reconnaissait pas. Ils semblaient plutôt musclés, certains portaient des lunettes noires, d'autres jouaient avec leur chaînes de portefeuille. 

Sumiré, perdue dans ses pensées passe devant eux sans les voir. Mais eux l'avait vue.

- sifflements Oh oh salut ma jolie. Tu t'ennuis pas toute seule ? Tu veux pas nous tenir compagnie ? Hé hé ça serait sympa... ricanements général

Sumiré ne répondant pas, deux d'entre eux s'apprêtaient à l'accoster. A ce moment ils sentent comme un frisson...

- Vous alliez faire quoi là ? Laissez là, bande d'enfoirés.

Tachibana était apparu devant eux, l'air méchant et sûr de lui et ses mains dans les poches.

Sumiré toujours dans la lune avait continué son chemin.

* * *

- Y t'arrive quoi toi ? Tu t'prends pour qui ? Casse-toi connard ! 

Les yeux du basketteur lançaient maintenant des éclairs.

- Tirez-vous ou j'me fâche

- ah ahum, ce serait ta copine la mignonne petite meuf qu'est passée ?

- Ta gueule, casse-toi

- Pas question. Elle nous a ouvert l'appétit là, tu vois pas ? niark

Le chef de la bande s'était rapproché de Tachibana, celui s'emporte :

- kes tu dit ? Sale pervers !

- Eh Oh c'est elle qui joue sa chaudasse

- Grrr. Mais t'es con, elle est juste en uniforme !

- Ça n'empêche pas qu'on voit ses jolies jambes...héhé. De toute façon c'est toi qui va lâcher l'affaire.

Akané commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Sumiré était loin maintenant, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait...

Le mec l'avait finalement chopé par le col de sa chemise, akané lui colle un gros coup de tête et finit les autres avec son « akané rocket power » !

Mais ils étaient cinq quand même...Pour venger leurs potes, les derniers le frappe à l'estomac de toutes leur force, il s'écroule au sol.

Puis le chef, s'apercevant que la fille n'était plus là et que leur petit groupe commençait à attirer l'attention, donna l'ordre à ces gars de partir.

En essuyant rageusement le sang qui coulait de son nez, il lance à akané :

- On se retrouvera petit merdeux

Toujours à terre, le brun avait du mal à respirer, mais la colère étant plus forte, il répond dans un souffle :

- Va te faire voir !

- Hum. Tu me le paieras et ta copine aussi.

Un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre et il se retire.

* * *

« Ce qu'il fait chaud encore aujourd'hui, fichu temps. » 

Akané fixait le soleil, allongé dans la ruelle, les bras derrière la tête.

« Putain sumiré, t'as trop grandit, je vais faire comment moi maintenant ! Avec tous ces mecs... « ...mignonne petite meuf ...» Ouais, mignonne c'est bien le mot. »

- K'so (trad : fait chier)


	4. chapitre 4

Finalement arrivée au lycée, sumiré se retourne pour voir si akané l'avait rejoint et...BAM ! Elle se cogne violemment contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. En l'occurrence quelqu'un.

- Ooh ! t'es con ou quoi ? Tu regardes jamais où tu vas ?

Sumiré est tombé au sol, maintenant accroupie, elle se frotte vigoureusement la tête.

- Ouch ! Ex...Excuse-moi ! Je suis désolé, je regardais pas.

Hiiragi jette un coup d'œil à l'imbécile qui lui est rentré dedans :

- Oh ! Yoshikawa ! scuse j'savais pas que c'était toi ! C'est pas grave...

Sumiré lève les yeux et aperçoit un beau blond qui lui tend la main.

- Salut Yoshikawa

- Salut Hiiragi

- Ca va ce matin ?

- Ben...Avant la bosse oui, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- C'est juste qu'hier t'avais pas l'air bien.

« On s'inquiétait pour toi »

- Oui j'étais fatiguée mais c'est tout.

- Aujourd'hui aussi alors ?

« Mais comment il peut savoir ? »

- Hum...oui c'est une mauvaise période

- Ah ! T'as tes ragnagnas ?

- Akané ! Raconte-pas n'importe quoi ! Mais...Ca y est t'es enfin là ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu t'es emmêlé dans tes lacets ?

Hiiragi esquisse un sourire. Ces deux-là, toujours à s'envoyer des piques et sumiré n'était pas la plus mauvaise. « 'Fin au niveau de Tachibana quoi. »

- Salut Hiiragi

- Salut

- Hé ho ! Vous trois ! Hellooo !

Un jupon saute sur les épaules de sumiré.

- Mika ! Bonjour. Tiens tu es à l'heure pour une fois...

- ho ça va, hein...

Elles s'approche de son amie, la fixe du regard. Puis l'examine sous toutes les coutures.

Sumiré ne bouge plus :

- Mika ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Rien, rien, je trouve juste que t'as l'air naze

« Oh non encore ? »

- Heu...oui t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que j'ai pas beaucoup dormie.

- Ah ah...Petite coquine

- Comment ?

- Alors...C'était H.O.T avec Tachibana ? héhé

Une grosse goutte de sueur glisse le long de la jour d'akané.

- Mika ! tais-toi ! n'importe quoi !

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Akané et Hiiragi étaient toujours là et mika avait osée lui sortir ça !

- Humph...

- Bon on y va Tachibana ? On a un 1 contre 1 à finir tu t'rappelles ?

- Ouais, j'arrive...

Avant de s'éloigner plus, il lance un dernier coup d'œil à sumiré. Elle avait les joues rosies et ses mains tremblaient. Elle semblait maintenant passer ses nerfs sur mika.

« Tant mieux ça lui change les idées ! »

- Haori prend vraiment bien soin d'elle n'est-ce pas tachibana ? demande Hiiragi en regardant dans la même direction

« Mais c'est dingue ça ! Il sait toujours à quoi je pense celui-là ? »

- Humph. Bon on y va ? C'est pas tout ça mais je dois mettre une raclée au diable blanc !

- Grrr. On va voir qui va se prendre une raclée ! Imbécile !

- Koi ? Tu veux vraiment te ridiculiser ?

Tachibana enlève sa veste et arrache sa chemise d'un coup.

- Pffff. Regardez-moi ce frimeur ! Qui se ridiculise là ?

- Allez, allez viens je t'attend !

Hiiragi retire également sa veste et se lance à la poursuite de Tachibana.


	5. chapitre 5

Hiiragi le rattrape une fois arrivé au terrain de basket. Tachibana est déjà sous le panier, prêt à sauter, mais Hiiragi le contre à temps. Lui tournant le dos, il pousse akané et dans un mouvement brusque (mais involontaire) le frappe avec son coude dans l'estomac.

Tachibana retient un cri de douleur mais ne peut s'empêcher de plier en deux et d'appuyer ses bras sur son ventre.

Hiiragi stoppe sa course.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Je t'ai tapé si fort que ça ! T'en as vu d'autre !

- C'est bon, ça va, c'est rien

Malheureusement pour lui, Hiiragi aperçoit sa grimace. Inquiet, il se rapproche de son ami et appui une main sur son ventre.

- Ouch ! kes tu fé ?

Hiiragi ne répond pas et soulève d'un geste vif son sous-T-shirt blanc.

- Hé !!

- Mais...Tachibana ! C'est quoi cet énorme bleu là ? C'est moi qui viens de te le faire tu vas me dire ?

- Ouais

- Tu m'prend vraiment pour un con. Bon. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ok, comme tu veux. On continue la partie dans ce cas ?

- C'est ce que j'allais dire. Passe-moi le ballon.

- A toi l'honneur abruti

Et il lui balance le ballon en plein sur son bleu.

- Ouch !

Tachibana serre les dents et grogne.

- Quoi ?! Tu voulais le ballon non ?

-...

La partie continue donc. Avec quelques difficultés pour akané et sans grand enthousiasme pour hitonari.

Dès qu'il frôlait le ventre de tachibana, celui-ci grimaçait de douleur. Ses mouvements étaient réduit, il n'arrivait pas à bien courir ni à sauter aussi haut que d'habitude. Bref c'était du n'importe quoi et cela énervait Hiiragi au plus haut point.

Il savait bien que son coéquipier était têtu mais c'était complètement débile de continuer cette partie.

« De toute façon il est débile »

C'est finalement hiiragi qui marqua le plus de points ; sans aucune surprise.

- Bon, voilà j'ai gagné. T'es vraiment nul Tachibana.

Celui-ci, tout en sueur, tenait fermement son ventre d'un bras. De son autre main il s'appuyait sur son genou, une façon comme une autre de récupérer son souffle.

« Mais dans quel état il est, vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

- Grrr. Ta gueule. J'étais pas en forme aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça ! Tu t'es fait laminé mon pôv gars ! Tu dis ça parce que t'accepte toujours pas que je sois plus fort que toi ! (« Niark »)

- K'so ! J'suis blessé !

- Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué, t'as joué aussi mal que d'habitude...Et puis tu m'as dit que t'avais rien tout à l'heure.

- ...

- Bon je te laisse.

Hiiragi récupère sa veste posée par terre et la jette nonchalamment sur son épaule droite, avant de s'éloigner du terrain sans un regard pour Tachibana. Mais avec une parole :

- Abruti

- C'est le mot de la fin ça ?

Hiiragi, toujours de dos esquisse un sourire. Tachibana s'assoit en tailleur sous le panier de basket ; la tête penché en arrière, il médite.

« Mpff. Je suis d'accord avec lui aujourd'hui, j'ai été un peu con...K'so j'ai vraiment mal, les cons... ».


	6. chapitre 6

A l'heure du déjeuner, Hiiragi rejoint Sumiré dans sa salle de classe. Le menton appuyé sur ses mains, la brunette fixait un point à l'horizon sans le voir…

- Hey Yoshikawa !

- Hum ? Hiiragi ?

- Faut que je te parle de Tachibana

- Ah ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Hiiragi l'entraîna dans un couloir plus éloigné.

- Voilà, tu sais combien il est idiot…

Levant les yeux au ciel elle lui répondit :

- Ca…

- Et bien figure-toi que ce con s'est fait tabassé ce matin…

- Comment ?!!

- …il a un énorme bleu sur le ventre

Sumiré s'affolait au fur et à mesure qu'Hiiragi parlait

- Mais…Comment ? J'étais avec lui ! Où et quand cela s'est-il passé ?

- Je sais pas…Y'a peut-être un moment où il est resté en arrière plus longtemps…

- Attend. Que je me rappelle.

Les images de sa matinée défilent dans sa tête. Elle arrive au moment où ils marchent dans la rue…Le lacet… « Pars devant, je te rejoins. »… Puis plus rien.

- Oui je me souviens…

« C'est pas vrai ! » Les larmes commencent à emplir ses yeux.

- C'est de ma faute ! J'étais complètement ailleurs, je n'ai pas du tout fait attention à lui…Et quand il m'a rejoint plus tard au lycée je n'ai rien remarqué ! Mais quelle idiote !

- C'est bon Sumiré, calme-toi. C'est juste un gros bleu. Mais se serait mieux s'il se soignait et donc qu'il aille voir un médecin. C'est pour ça que je suis venu t'en parler, il t'écoutera sans doute plus que moi.

Toute tremblante, la jeune fille s'accroche au bras d'Hiiragi

- Oui tu as bien fait.

Touché par son inquiétude à l' égard de Tachibana, il lui sourit affectueusement. De son autre main il lui tend un mouchoir.

- Aller. Reprend-toi.

- Oui (« snif ») Merci Hiiragi.

Gentillement il essai de récupérer son bras.

- Je te laisse faire.

Sumiré lui sourit en retour. Elle essuie ses dernières larmes et d'un air sûr lui répond :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe de lui…(Niark)

Sumiré retrouve notre basketteur un peu plus tard, sur le toit du lycée ; entrain de dormir.

« Evidemment. Mais bon il est mignon quand il dors même s'il ronfle… »

Pour le titiller, elle appuie sur sa joue avec son index.

- Mumph

Encore une fois

- Mummmmph

Et puis finalement :

- Hein ? Quoi ? Ah c'est toi Sumiré ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Y paraît que t'as bobo alors je viens aux nouvelles.

Désormais accroupis en face d'elle, Tachibana répond :

- Quoi ! Hiiragi est allé te dire ça ? Mais c'est rien du tout. Z'êtes débiles vous aussi.

- Bref. Moi je veux que tu ailles chez le médecin, un point c'est tout.

- Nan j'irais pas.

- Vraiment ? Même là ?

A ce mot, elle lui donne un coup de poing (ndl : léger je vous rassure. lol)

- Ouuch !

Renversé sur le dos tel une tortue mal en point, Tachibana gémissait.

Sumiré l'air vainqueur en profite pour le narguer un peu.

- Alors ? T'as vraiement pas mal ? T'as rien du tout ? Je recommence alors ?

- Ahh ! C'est bon, c'est bon, sadique t'as gagné, j'irais chez le docteur.

- Je t'accompagne, on y va tout de suite.

- Humph

- Y'a pas de « Humph » qui tienne. Allez, zou. Et elle le tire par le bras.

- On y va maintenant ? Mais…et les cours ?

- On s'en fout.

« T'es quand même plus important Akané. »

- …

- Discute pas.

- … (Il sourit)


	7. chapitre 7

_**Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre. **_

_**Merci beaucoup Noami, Isuzu et aznquill pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir, ça m'encourage pour écrire la suite!**_

**_Enjoy! :-)_**

(à l'hôpital)

- Aiheu !!

- Mais enfin reste tranquille !

- Mais…AIHEU !

- Si tu n'arrête pas je te bâillonne ! C'est pas croyable d'être aussi douillet!

- …(« Grrr »)

- Bon. Bien. Ton estomac, ainsi que tes côtes, ont quand même été malmenés ; bandage obligatoire donc. A bien serrer…Ma petite demoiselle je compte sur vous, vous avez vu comment j'ai fait ?

Sumiré se sent plutôt mal à l'aise…

Akané quand à lui : « Mais c'est qui se vieux ? Qu'est-ce qui fait avec sa main sur l'épaule de sumiré là ? Il m'énerve, il est trop familier avec elle. Et puis il arrête pas de me tripoter depuis tout à l'heure… »

Sumiré :

- Hein ? Mais heu…

- Faut pas être gênée ma mignonne ! dit le docteur en souriant. C'est votre petit ami non ? Ah c'est beau la jeunesse…

- Non non c'est pas mon…Enfin…Je veux dire…Non quoi.

« Olala mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de dire ça devant Akané ? »

Elle ne sait plus où regarder et n'ose pas croiser le regard d'akané.

- Ah ? Bon ben mon garçon demande soit à ta petite amie, soit à une jolie fille, soit à ta mère ou à un copain. Mais il faut que cela soit BIEN FAIT ! Tu comprends ?!!

Cet homme à la moustache blanche, aux lunettes double-foyer et aux yeux pétillant, c'est le docteur Mizashi. Franc et direct, un peu bourru diront certain. Pas tendre avec ses patients… enfin ça dépend lesquels…

Tachibana, lui, était assis sur le lit d'auscultation. Torse nu avec un gros bandage autour du ventre et maintenu à l'aide d'une bande lui entourant l'épaule.

Tachibana, qui, pour l'instant n'avait pas moucheté, répondit d'un ton sûrement aussi bourru que celui du docteur :

- Mais oui c'est bon ! J'ai compris. Et en murmurant : - Vieux rabougris.

- Attention petit morveux ! Je suis peut-être rabougris mais j'ai l'oreille fine !!

Et pour finir il lui tire l'oreille.

Sumiré qui avait assistée à toute la séance de consultation étaient passée par plusieurs états :

Tout d'abord elle est devenue rose en regardant Tachibana retirer son T-shirt. Puis plus pâle lorsqu'elle découvrit l'énorme bleu. Maintenant elle rigolait en regardant les deux zigotos se chamailler. Ce docteur n'était pas commun et s'entendait à merveille avec akané.

Dans la rue, en sortant de l'hôpital :

- Alors, tu vois c'était pas si terrible que ça, d'aller voir le médecin je veux dire.

- Hein !! Et t'as vu mon oreille ?! Ce vieux fourbe me l'a pratiquement arrachée !

Sumiré ne pouffe que légèrement mais ses yeux rieurs en disent long sur ce qu'elle pense.

- Bon je vais à la pharmacie chercher tes bandages. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi, je te les apporterais demain. N'oublie pas que tu dois les changer tous les jours pour te rétablir plus vite !

- Maais oui je sais.

Soudain sérieux, il ajoute :

- C'est toi qui va me les mettre ?

- Si…si tu veux akané, si je peux t'aider…

- Ok on fait comme ça.

Il s'éloigne.

- Eh ! Akané !

- Quoi ?

- Je suis contente de voir que ta blessure n'est pas trop grave. Ca me rassure.

- Humph.

- A plus!

C'est en courant qu'elle se rend à la pharmacie ; sans laisser le temps à akané de répondre quoique ce soit.


	8. chapitre 8

_**Salut tous le monde! Je vous remet un ptit chapitre. Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise! Merci à Noami, Ewilan, Cassandra, Isuzu et Aznquill,Que de compliments dis-donc! :-)**_

* * *

****

Akané resta encore quelque instant à regarder Sumiré courir. Lorsqu'elle disparut au coin de la rue, il repartit.

Le cœur de Sumiré battait à toute allure, d'une part à cause du rythme effréné qu'elle soutenait pendant sa course et d'autre part à cause du jeune homme qu'elle venait de quitter.

Mais pourquoi lui avait-il demandé à elle de s'occuper de son bandage ? Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de la situation que cela impliquait ?

Sumiré imaginait maintenant la scène.

(Dans une bulle avec des fleurs en arrière-plan) :

Akané et elle, seuls dans la chambre. Akané est torse nu, Sumiré en chemise (ndl :pourquoi juste en chemise ? Réponse : Fantasme de Sumiré. lol). Elle lui entoure le dos de ces deux bras pour le soigner, au passage elle caresse sa peau douce, des frissons lui parcourt le corps. Maintenant elle se colle contre lui et le serre fort.

- Akané…

Celui-ci tourne lentement la tête…

- Sumiré…

Regards échangés…

Soudain la bulle éclate. Sumiré venait de rentrer dans un poteau…

- Aïe ! Mais vous pouvez pas faire attention ? Malotru ! (Sumiré complètement à l'ouest, lol)

* * *

Plus tard, à la pharmacie :

- Bonjour, je voudrais une bande de 2 mètres (ndl : je dis ça au pif) pour une blessure s'il vous plaît.

- Heu…Oui si vous voulez mais vous savez pour une bosse c'est un peu grand…

- …Quelle bosse ?

- Celle-là

Elle lui tapote le front.

- Aïe !…Mais enfin ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour un ami blessé au ventre !

- Ah d'accord, je vous donne ça tout de suite. Et pour votre bosse ?

- Rien c'est bon.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Vous savez des bosses comme ça si on ne fait rien, ça s'étend…

- … Je veux rien d'autre je vous dis. Je peux avoir mon sac ?

- Mademoiselle sérieusement vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça. Vous connaissez « elephant man ? »

- Ok ok c'est bon. Donnez-moi de l'arnica.

- Voilà ! Merci de votre visite ! Lui lance la pharmacienne un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

« Ouf ! Epuisante cette bonne femme ! Mais bon je m'en suis sortie. Au moins j'ai ce qu'il faut pour Akané. » Elle s'en va en serrant fort contre son cœur le petit paquet contenant les bandages.

* * *

Tachibana pendant ce temps rentrait chez lui tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Malgré son attitude sereine, une pensée lui trottait dans la tête :

« - C'est toi qui va me les mettre ? »

« Mais nom de nom qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça ? Quel con ! A quoi j'ai pensé ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va s'imaginer ? Ah non rien du tout, c'est pas son style. C'est moi qui m'imagine des trucs. Rahhh ! »

En ébouriffant ses cheveux avec ses mains il grogne. « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Il remarque un banc un peu à l'écart et va s'y asseoir.

« Ok on se calme, keep cool. C'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce que ça fait après tout ? On est potes avec Sumiré et elle va me soigner c'est tout. De tout façon c'est seulement demain qu'elle doit venir, pas besoin de paniquer…

Bon, je rentre c'est l'heure de la bouffe. »

Malgré ces bonnes paroles, son subconscient savait que ses idées n'étaient pas si claires que ça…


	9. chapitre 9

_**Hello tout le monde! Bon voilà un autre 'tit chapitre...Non non je n'oublie pas ma fic...Mais elle n'avance pas beaucoup alors je tarde à majer, sorry. J'espère que ce chapitre là vous plaira aussi mais pas d'inquiétude hein? on va le revoir akané! lol**_

_**Merci à daffy la ouf et à petitraziel (que j'allais pas laisser dans cet état...lol) pour leurs dernières review!**_

_**Ah autre chose, je sais pas pourquoi mais les tirets de dialogues n'apparaissent pas! j'espère que ça gênera pas la lecture...décidement j'arriverais jamais à faire une mise en page correcte...**_

_**:-)**_

_**  
**_

L'heure était maintenant bien avancée. Sumiré s'était elle aussi assise sur un banc, elle avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place.

Elle pensait à akané bien sûr, ce qui l'avait amené à repenser à elle et au basket. Elle l'avait dit, elle le fera, elle progressera. Et akané sera fier d'elle.

Elle passait distraitement par un parc boisé pour rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle remarqua un petit terrain de basket.

Le soir tombait doucement sur les arbres, leur reflets se faisaient plus bleutés. Sumiré leva la tête pour observer la lune. Elle l'imagine toute ronde et orange, elle sourit à cette idée. Son regard suit un rayon de lune qui justement effleure un ballon orange, caché derrière l'unique poteau de basket. Sumiré s'en approcha et le prit dans ses mains. Elle l'observa attentivement : il était usé, sale, et pas très bien gonflée ; il avait l'air fatigué. « Un peu comme moi » se dit-elle mi-souriant, mi-soupirant.

« Dire que c'est un malheureux ballon comme ça qui me cause tant de soucis… »

Sumiré se décida finalement à le faire rebondir. Elle marchait maintenant le long du terrain, repensant à tous ces moments agréables où elle était heureuse de jouer au basket…

« Allez ! »

Prise d'une impulsion subite elle s'élance et court jusqu'au panier…Elle saute…et tire ! Et rate…

« Bon encore une fois »

Cette fois, juste au moment où elle s'apprête à tirer, sa main glisse… Le ballon s'échappa encore.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » De plus en plus énervée, la jeune fille retira rageusement ses souliers d'école et les jeta au loin. La voici en tenue de lycéenne, pieds nus et dans la brume du soir.

« Sans ces chaussures je trouverais mieux mon équilibre »

Elle recommence encore et encore les mêmes gestes. Elle pleure, enrage, hurle mais jamais le ballon ne rentrât dans le panier.

Epuisée, elle trébuche sur une pierre et tombe. A bout de force et en larmes, elle se redresse péniblement et va s'adosser au poteau.

Elle s'est blessée au genou, ses pieds sont écorchés à force de courir dans la caillasse -mélange de sable, de bout de verre et graviers –

Ses blessures saignent mais la petite brune s'en fiche. Elle a mal mais si elle pleure ce n'est pas à cause de ça.

« Je suis vraiment nulle mais NULLE ! excuse-moi Akané…»

A côté d'elle se trouvaient les débris d'une bouteille en verre. Elle attrape un morceau et le plante dans le ballon de toute ses forces, avec toute sa colère. Le ballon fini de se dégonflé complètement…Mais curieusement Sumiré ne se sentait pas mieux du tout…

_- J'en ai ASSEZ !_ hurle-t-elle à la lune. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour étouffer ses pleurs.

* * *

Soudain une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle lève la tête, les yeux brouillés de larme, le visage couvert de poussière. 

_- Hi…Hiiragi mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça Yoshikawa…Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? C'est une chance que je t'ai vu._

Sumiré n'en croyait pas ses yeux, hitonari était là ! Il la regardait l'air inquiet, de ses yeux bleu qui avaient l'air doux en cet instant.

Hiiragi s'accroupit en face d'elle, ses yeux vagabondaient entre le ballon crevé et sumiré. Sumiré avec toute sorte de blessures, une au genou, une coupure à la main, des écorchures aux pieds. Aux pieds !

Il laissa échapper un léger soupir, ses yeux fixaient maintenant sumiré d'un air réprobateur.

La jeune femme, se sentant légèrement honteuse, n'osait pas trop le regarder en face.

Hiiragi fouillait dans sa poche pour en retirer un mouchoir blanc. Il hésitait…Allait-il s'en servir pour son genou, sa main ou pour essuyer son visage ravagé de larmes ?

De toute façon, il ne suffira pas d'un mouchoir…

Le jeune homme relèva doucement le menton de sumiré afin qu'elle le regarde puis il essuya délicatement son visage avec le mouchoir.

Sumiré sursauta.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »

_- Heu…_

_- Dis rien_

_- …_

_- Mer…Merci…_

« Hitonari est vraiment adorable parfois »

_- De rien_

Sumiré sourit et le remercie encore, intérieurement.

Mais hiiragi ne comptait pas en rester là…Toujours sous les yeux étonnés de sumiré, il se lève, retire sa veste…puis déboutonne sa chemise…

_- Mais…qu'est-ce que…_

La jeune femme baisse rapidemment la tête, les joues légèrement rose. Mais quand même elle se demande ce que peut bien fabriquer le jeune homme blond et le regarde de nouveau. Il venait de finir de retirer sa chemise (wouahh : la foule en délire ; lol).

Sumiré toujours sans voix n'en revenait pas. « ben dis donc … »

Pendant que la demoiselle se débattait avec ses pensées, hiiragi avait remit sa veste.

_- ?_

_- Me regarde pas comme ça. Faut bien qu'on te soigne non ?_

Il déchire le tissu avec ses dents, avec les manches de la chemise il bande le genou de sumiré et sa main.

« Ma main ? » « Ah oui je me suis coupée avec le bout de verre. Non d'un chien ça fait drôlement mal. »

Hiiragi surprenant une grimace de la petite brune, lui prend la main, l'amène vers son visage…

« Mais…mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec ma main ? » Son cœur faisait beaucoup de bruit dans sa poitrine.

Finalement il hésite et arrête son geste. A la place il desserre le nœud du bandage.

_- Ca fait moins mal comme ça non ?_ lui demande-t-il, le visage toujours impassible.

_- Heu…_

Sumiré toujours aussi surprise par l'attitude du jeune homme fini par répondre

_- …Oui…_

_- Bon il reste tes pieds…_

Il utilise le reste de tissu pour entourer les pieds de sumiré.

_- Mais…Hiiragi…Ta chemise ?_

_- C'est pas le plus important_

_- … _

« hein ? »

_- Bon ça y est._

Sumiré qui n'avait pas bien comprit ce qu'il venait de dire le remercia dans un murmure.

Hiiragi, toujours accroupi, se retourne et tend ses mains en arrière :

_- Alors ? Tu grimpes ?_

_- Qu…Quoi ?_

_- Tu vas pas rentrer comme ça ! Je te ramène !_

_- Ah…Heu…D'acc…d'accord_


	10. chapitre 10

_**Salut za vous ! Et oui vous n'y croiiyez plus, moi non plus ! lol. Donc me revoilà, je suis désolée pour cette longue absence mais je n'avais plus le temps, plus d'inspiration bref…Mais je vous assure je réussirais à la finir cette histoire ! ;-)**_

**_Si je réapparaît c'est grâce aux dernières reviews que j'ai reçu de Spyd et Ilaï (merchi :-)) car là je me suis dit « ah mais oui j'ai une fic sur le feu moi ! » Hum…_**

_**Vlà donc la suite !**_

Je vais répondre aux dernières reviews qui me fut écrite (parfois depuis longtemps mais javé pas répondu…)

**Louve grise** : Merci pour c compliments:-) Mais tu vois pas de chance c'est à ce moment là que j'avançais plus dans mon histoire…Ne désespérons pas hein ;-)

**Cassy chan** : Nous reverrons certainement Hiiragi torse nu un des ces jours ! lol

**Daffy ze hinti** : Décidement quel succès pour notre bô blond ! ;-)

**Sabaku no lumina** : Tanks:-) Voilà la suite…

**Ilaï** : Tu m'a convaincu ilaï:-) Y'avait tant de désespoir dans ta review que je me suis dit qu'il fallait faire qqch ! lol

**Spyd** : J'ai aussi entendu ton appel de détresse ! Et je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plaise :-)

Enjoy !

* * *

Sumiré grimpa donc sur son dos. 

Hiiragi la souleva sans difficultés.

La petite brune, mal à l'aise, essayait de se tenir le plus loin possible du dos de son ami. Elle était toute crispée et avait froid.

Hiiragi sentait les légers tremblements de Sumiré : « pfff, faut dire qu'avec sa p'tite jupe c'est normal… »

- Alors ?

- Hum ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là toute seule ?

Hum…Sumiré se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui raconter…Mais elle avait confiance en hiiragi, en plus c'était plus facile de lui parler de dos… « Il est gentil, il s'inquiète pour moi »

- Ben…En fait…Tu vois…

- Mouais

- En ce moment j'suis pas au top de ma forme

- Mm…

- Surtout avec le basket…

- …

- Et donc j'ai décidé de m'entraîner pour m'améliorer. Comme ça je pourrais retourner dans mon équipe.

« Donc elle a quitté son équipe »

- Et ça va ?

- L'entraînement ?

- …

- Bof

- Ouais

- C'est-à-dire que je suis un peu déprimée alors ça arrange pas les choses.

- C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air en bon état.

Hiiragi baisse la tête pour regarder les petits pieds bandés.

* * *

Cette remarque fit sourire sumiré. 

Elle était bien là, porter par Hiiragi, elle avait chaud. Ses soucis s'étaient envolés. Elle n'entendait plus que la calme respiration du blond.

Hiiragi sentit soudain deux bras entourer son cou. Sumiré s'accrochait à lui. Elle avait posé sa tête sur ses épaules, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune fille.

Quelqu'un de très attentif aurait pu voir à cet instant le jeune homme sursauter légèrement à ce contact.

Sumiré, elle, commençait à somnoler sur les épaules musclés de hiiragi.

- Oï sumiré ?

- …

Hiiragi laisse échapper un soupir

« Elle s'est endormie…Après s'être autant énervée ça n'a rien d'étonnant… »

* * *

Ils continuèrent donc le chemin en silence… 

Hiiragi se félicitait d'être rentré tard. Sinon il n'aurait jamais trouvé sumiré et qui sait ce qu'il lui serait arrivée… A moins que Tachibana…

* * *

Hiiragi arrivait maintenant aux abords du quartier de sumiré. 

Quelle était sa maison déjà ? Ah oui elle est juste en face de celle de Tachibana.

Il entreprend maintenant de réveiller sumiré. Il la secoue un peu :

- Hummm…

encore :

- Pffff…

Cette fois il y va franchement et elle se réveille.

- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt !

- Quoi ? dit-elle en se frottant les yeux. Ah ! excuse-moi, je me suis complètement endormie !

- On est arrivés chez toi

Hiiragi la pose à terre.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la rue, un jeune homme brun vient d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour respirer l'air du soir, une canette de lait à la fraise dans la main. 

Il aperçoit sumiré :

« Tiens ? Elle rentre tard dis-donc »

puis hiiragi

« … »

Ils les observent quelques instants. Sumiré à l'air plutôt bien. Hiiragi, lui, à l'air moins impassible que d'habitude.

Il le voit fouiller dans son sac. Il en retire les souliers d'école de sumiré et les lui tend.

« ? »

Sumiré remercie le blond d'un sourire chaleureux.

* * *

- Tiens, oublie pas ça 

- Ah, merci

- Bon, voilà. J'espère que tes blessures ne te font pas trop mal

- Non ça va. C'est grâce à tes bandages, merci !

- Humph. J'y vais.

- Ok, bonne soirée !

-Humph.

Il lui fait un petit signe de la main.

* * *

Tachibana suit hiiragi du regard jusqu'au coin de la rue. Il regarde à nouveau sumiré, qui rentre dans sa maison. 

- Grroumph

puis il tire le rideau.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Salut ! Voilà voilà la suite :-)_**

_**C'est duuur d'écrire des fics ! Bref. Je vous remercie de vos reviews super gentilles et super encourageantes ! Et surtout je vous remercie de ne pas lâcher l'affaire ! ;-) Je vous rassure cette fois j'ai deux chapitres déjà écrit après celui là et je pense sérieusement à finir ma fic avant fin mai (surtout parce que après j'ai 4 mois où je ne vais pas pouvoir toucher un ordi).**_

_**:-)**_

Sumiré de son côté était monté directement se coucher. Elle repensait à cette soirée, à cette étrange soirée en compagnie d'Hiiragi.

Et la tête sur l'oreiller elle décida qu'Hiiragi était charmant, beau, gentil… » Oh hé une minute là ! et Akané alors ? Il est pas tout ça ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion non c'est vrai il est pas tout ça…enfin ça dépend…Et puis il me fait rire quand il prend son air bougon. »

Elle se redresse et se poste devant la fenêtre. Elle regarde celle d'Akané, qui elle est fermée. « Que peut-il bien faire en ce moment ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop mal à sa blessure…Il faut que je m'en occupe absolument demain. Mais… » Elle rougit brutalement. « Mais oh enfin à quoi tu penses ? Il est blessé ! 'faut que je le soigne c'est tout. C'est pas un rendez-vous, d'ailleurs il ne m'a même pas dit quand passer. Je lui demanderai demain. » Sumiré soupira puis se recoucha. La petite brune s'endormie enfin, apaisée.

« Demain, c'est aussi le début de l'entraînement individuel… »

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut fermé le rideau, Akané se jeta sur son lit. Il visa la poubelle mais rata la cible, le pack de lait à la fraise gisait maintenant à coté des chaussettes sales.

- Rahh p'tain fait chier ! Et ce bandage de m… ! ça me fait mal ! J'vais le retirer…

Au moment où cette pensée effleura son esprit, l'image de Sumiré lui apparut. Elle lui faisait les gros yeux et lui hurlait :

« - Idiot ! C'est pas ton bandage qui te fait mal, c'est ta blessure ! »

Puis curieusement sa vision s'élargit et la jolie brune apparaissait maintenant en petite robe légère…Elle s'approche tout près de lui et lui murmure :

- Soit sage, reste tranquille, je vais m'occuper de toi… Et la voilà qui tend sa main vers son torse…A ce moment Hiiragi arrive, attrape Sumiré par la taille et murmure :

« - Attends je vais t'aider… »

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Grrrhumphpff…Akané se retourna en grommelant un « mais c'est pas vrai » et essaya de se rendormir en espérant ne pas faire d'autre rêve sordide. ( hum… sordide hein ? menteur...lol)

* * *

Le lendemain il attendait à la porte de Sumiré.

- Tiens ? T'es là ?

- Eh ouais

- Bon. Alors on y va mais cette fois on reste ensemble jusqu'au bout ok ?

- Humph

La petite brune s'apprêtait à fermer la porte à clef quand Akané aperçut son bandage à la main.

- Attends

Il lui prend les clef et ferme lui-même la porte.

- Me…Merci Akané mais ça va tu sais

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Heu…C'est hier au basket…

- Au basket ! « Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte là ? »

La jeune fille est mal à l'aise, elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire ni comment. Bref elle bafouille. Mais Akané coupe court aux explications :

- Ah. Si ça va, c'est bon.

Sumiré sourit. « Je l'adore ».

- On est parti

* * *

Tachibana suivait Sumiré à une distance de 2 ou 3 pas derrière.

« Hein ? J'hallucine ! Elle a aussi un truc au genou ! C'est tout oui ! C'est pas vrai mais comment elle s'est fait ça ? »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? pourquoi elle est blessée ? Et pourquoi elle était avec Hiiragi hier soir ? Et puis pourquoi elle ne veut pas m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ? Elle croit que je suis débile ? Que ça se voit pas qu'elle est pas bien ? Merde de merde… »

Pause dans les pensées de Tachibana, bulle remplie de ?

« Sigh…Elle ne me fait plus confiance, c'est vrai que je suis pas toujours agréable…Mais elle me connaît depuis longtemps ! Ah c'est peut-être ça, elle en a marre de mon sale caractère… »

Penser autant et se poser des questions comme ça, ça n'arrivait que très rarement à Akané…Il ne se laissait pas perturber d'habitude. Mais là il pensait à Sumiré et c'est pour ça qu'en ce moment de la fumée s'échappe de ses oreilles et qu'il ne vas pas tarder à péter un plomb…

* * *

Il revoit tout d'un coup la scène d'hier soir, quand Hiiragi rend ses chaussures à Sumiré. D'ailleurs en y repensant, il n'avait pas de chemise Hiiragi…

Akané pense à des trucs…space.

« Naaon c'est Impossible ! Trop space…Sur un terrain de basket ? Naann. Mais…Et si… ? »

La colère monte, monte très haut. Tachibana boue intérieurement.

« Hiiragi et Sumiré ? 'tain, je vais mettre les choses au clair moi ! »

Il sert les poing tellement fort que ses doigts deviennent blanc. Son regard s'assombrit…'Faut pas venir le chercher là…

« GRRR »

Il s'enflamme complètement. Il imagine des choses…Et il est pas content du tout…


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bonjour bonjour :-)_**

_**Un nouveau chapitre que voilà ! **_

**_Merci Ilaï et Yuko no Mei pour vos dernière reviews, ça fait plaisir:-) Comme toujours !_**

* * *

Sumiré, qui entre temps, s'était retournée pour le regarder était surprise. 

« Il a l'air d'être dans une colère noire. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Brusquement le brun lève les yeux et rencontre ceux de Sumiré, qui sous l'effet de la surprise étaient légèrement écarquillés. La jeune fille sursaute et baisse les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être flippant parfois ! » Puis en le regardant à nouveau « mais il a la claaassse ! Il a l'air fooort ! » (ndl : Nyâââhh ! Fans au bord de l'évanouissement ;-))

Vous l'aurez compris, Sumiré est sous le charme du beau brun ténébreux. Celui-ci d'ailleurs commence à se poser des questions sur le bien-fondé des « choses » qu'il vient d'imaginer. Certes il est impulsif mais là quand même il était question de son meilleure pote et de son amie d'enfance, plutôt douce et réservée (enfin ça dépend…).

* * *

La petite brune est toute mimi en cet instant à le regarder de ses grands yeux, d'un air à la fois doux, inquiet et intimidé. « Intimidé ? » Sumiré ? Oui c'est vrai mais avec moi ? Naaann. Hum. Ah ça doit être parce qu'elle se rend compte que je suis énervé. 

« Bon c'est pas la peine de se prendre la tête. Je vais lui demander direct. » Comme on l'a vu, c'est pas son genre de trop penser.

- Sumiré !

- Qu…Quoi ? répond la petite brune intimidée (donc) par le ton impératif du beau brun.

- Kes' tu faisais avec Hiiragi hier soir ? (« et surtout pourquoi t'avais pas tes chaussures et pourquoi lui n'avait pas sa chemise ? »

Sumiré rougit, commence à bafouiller. Mais cette fois, Akané veut une réponse :

- Alors ?

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse « Olala il nous a vu ? Mais pourquoi il pose cette question ? Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? La vérité ? Autre chose ? »

Tachibana s'impatientait drôlement. Trop de suspens…

Il avait le temps d'imaginer sa réponse et c'était mauvais.

Une bulle apparaît. La petite brune, sa chemise d'uniforme entrouverte, lui tombant sur une épaule, les joues rosit, les lèvres pulpeuses lui répondait : « - Et bien… HI-TO-NA-RI et moi on a…fait des choses… » Un doigt caressant ses lèvres.

S'en était trop pour Akané. Il l'attrape par les épaules et la pousse contre le mur qui longe l'allée.

- Ah ! Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demande-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Cette fois elle avait vraiment peur de lui. Akané avait les joues rouges et les yeux exorbités.

- Tu me réponds OUI ?

- O…Ok Akané ! Te fâche pas ! Tu m'fais mal !

Tachibana, reprenant ses esprits, lâche la jeune fille. Il l'a regarde d'un air confus, légèrement tremblant (impressionné par son propre manque de sang-froid) il lui demande pardon.

- Gomen Sumiré. Mais…

Et dans un murmure :

- Je m'inquiète pour toi et toi tu ne veux rien me dire !

- Akané ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- …

- Vraiment ?

- Humph

- C'est trop gentil ! Sumiré n'en revient pas. Akané dans cet état parce qu'il s'inquiète pour elle ! « Il est tellement maladroit quand il exprime ses émotions. Il m'a fait peur mais là il est trop mignon ! »

Le mignon a remis les mains dans ses poches et récupéré son air bougon. Il regarde maintenant par terre, des mèches de cheveux cachant son visage (ou plutôt cachant sa gêne de s'être laissé ainsi emporté).

Sumiré se jette à son cou et le sert fort.

- ? Kes tu fé ! demande-t-il interloqué voire choqué (lol) par ce geste inattendu (mais parfois espéré ?)

La tête enfouie au creux de son épaule, Sumiré murmure :

- Je t'adore Akané

- gnêh ? (ndl : n'a-t-il pas entendu ? compris ? est-il surpris ? Demandons lui : « - De quoi jme mêle ! » Toujours aussi aimable donc ;-)) Tu m'lâches sumiré ?

Elle se reprend et essuie quelques larmes qui ont coulés de ses yeux. Puis elle se détache du brun et lui lance un merveilleux sourire.

- Merci Akané !

Tachibana encore plus gêné il ne sait pour quelle raison (ndl : mon œil ! allez je t'aide peut-être à cause la douce chaleur qui émane du corps de la jolie brune :-)), tourne la tête :

-Humph

La jeune fille reprend un air sérieux :

- Tu viens ? On va dans un endroit tranquille, on a un peu de temps avant le début des cours.

« Un endroit tranquille ? Mais pour quoi faire ? s'interroge-t-il visiblement un peu bouleversé par les derniers évènements (ndl : ohohoh)

Et hop encore une bulle qui apparaît. Le rouge monte aux joues de Tachibana…

« - Nan mais ça va pas ? ça suffit ! » Il agite la main et chasse la dernière image.

- Alors Akané tu viens ?

- J'arrive

Ils trouvent un banc un peu à l'écart dans le petit parc où se trouvait Sumiré la veille. Ils s'assoient côte à côte légèrement gênés.

- …

- …

- Heu

- Humph (trad : vas-y je t'écoute)

- En fait je voulais pas te le dire

Agressif Akané demande :

- Et pourquoi ? « Je l'avais dit elle ne me fait plus confiance… »

- Je voulais pas que tu te moques de moi…

- ? Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ? ça m'arrive jamais…

Là, elle lui lance un regard par en-dessous…

- Ok ok mais c'est pour rire c'est jamais méchant

« Oui c'est vrai c'est pour me faire enragé la plupart du temps »

- Parce que…Parce que je suis nulle en basket…

- Mais kes tu racontes ? Je vais pas me moquer de toi pour ça alors que j'ai plein d'autres sujets pour t'embêter ! ahaha je rigole t'énerve pas…En plus t'es pas nulle, tu t'entraîne pas assez souvent c'est tout.

Sumiré sent ses joues rosir. « Il est gentil »

- Et de toute façon tu veux pas faire carrière dans le basket

- Oui c'est vrai mais…Je veux m'entraîner plus pour travailler correctement aux côtés de mes coéquipières. C'est pour ça que je m'entraînais hier soir.

- ?

- C'est pour ça que je me suis blessée

- Mais enfin où est-ce que tu t'entraînais ?

- Ben ici…Un peu plus loin dans le parc il y a un petit terrain

- Ce terrain tout pourris ? Avec des bouts de verre et tout ?

Elle baisse les yeux honteuse.

- Mais t'es bête ou koi ! rugit Tachibana

- J'suis désolée murmure-t-elle. J'étais un peu déprimée et…

- Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir ?

- J'te l'ai déjà dit…

- N'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi t'es déprimée ? Parce que tu dois t'entraîner ? Explique toi !

- Je… J'ai été virée de mon club de basket, sanglote-elle.

Attristé Akané demande :

- Mais…Pourquoi ?

- L'entraîneur veut que je prenne les matchs plus au sérieux et que je progresse. Il trouve que je suis un boulet pour l'équipe. Tu sais il veut bien qu'on joue en s'amusant mais il veut qu'on gagne des matchs aussi.

- Ouais je comprend.

Les larmes coulent toujours le long des joues de Sumiré. Tachibana lui tend son mouchoir.

- Merci Akané et excuse-moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant

Elle jette un coup d'œil au mouchoir avant d'essuyer ses larmes. Effarée :

- Mais ! Akané ! C'est crade ! Tu l'as déjà utilisé ! Beûûh

- Koi ! T'es jamais contente toi ! J'te file un mouchoir et tout et toi tu gueules !

- T'es débile ! J'préfère encore me moucher dans mes mains !

- Ahhhh t'es sale comme nana !

- Grrr

- Grrr

Les voilà reparti dans l'une de leurs innombrables disputes.

Ca se finit comme d'habitude :

- Humph

- Humph


End file.
